


【授翻/Smallville clex互攻无差】Enemies with benefits by crocodilepatronus

by panzijiang



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bad Romance, Enemies With Benifits, Enemies to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panzijiang/pseuds/panzijiang
Summary: 战斗，阴谋，罪行，追捕，末日级别武器，无止无休的争吵……这些都是前戏。对于Clark和Lex，他们的性关系绝不仅限于卧室内。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 12





	【授翻/Smallville clex互攻无差】Enemies with benefits by crocodilepatronus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enemies With Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005090) by [crocodileinterior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodileinterior/pseuds/crocodileinterior). 



> 作者的notes：我知道这里有些时态上的问题。这是我的一个clex自由写作，然后我往里面加了一下十八禁的内容，也许有一天我会往里面添加一些细节。但是我希望读者们能够喜欢这个——我确实喜欢在没有太多情节的情况下审视他们之间的关系。显然，我对他们俩有很多想法。  
> 译者的notes：是我翻译的第三篇这位作者的文章，希望各位可以看得开心。

战斗，阴谋，罪行，追捕，末日级别武器，无止无休的争吵……这些都是前戏。对于Clark和Lex，他们的性关系绝不仅限于卧室内。

他们有时候会互相憎恨。他们会同彼此战斗——但谁都没有切切实实地伤害到对方。他们会互相追捕，试图杀掉对方，将对方撕成碎片。然而，他们都期待着，在某个时刻——不论是一周还是几个月之后，甚至在他们的争斗收场一分钟内——他们会发现自己躺在对方的床上。

就好像他们在大庭广众之下，在每一天中对彼此所做的一切——算计彼此，打倒彼此——就只是白天的工作。到了夜晚，他们将互相沉入彼此的拥抱——那是辛苦工作一天之后回家的活动。

Lex有控制欲。这毫无疑问。

有些夜晚，他会脱掉衣服，一丝不挂地跪在地板上，双臂紧紧被绑在身后，脚踝用一根舒展杆打开，还有Lex最喜欢的部分——脖子上的项圈。如果Clark愿意的话，他可以轻易挣脱这些束缚，但他没有。他只能被迫这样跪着，一动不动，项圈后面的牵绳拴在拉开他双腿的舒展杆之间，拉起他的背部，和他仰起的头部组成一道优美的线条。

当Clark跪在价值5000美元的波斯地毯中央时，Lex会穿着熨帖的西装，完全无视掉Clark。他会走过Clark，给自己倒上一杯，坐在沙发上，然后上下欣赏着Clark，就像他只是刚刚被运来的一座漂亮雕像。他盯着Clark已经硬的流水的阴茎，微笑着打量Clark涨红的脸颊。Clark从来都没学会如何克服自己的害羞——不论是在怎样的性爱中，是普通的，还是那些有点新奇的，他都没能学会。尽管他已经被无数次的确认他的身体看上去和人类的一模一样，他还是担心自己的与众不同会被这样暴露出来。当他不得不遵从Lex赤身裸体时，他会本能地用手遮住自己。但是现在，他的双臂被绑在身后，下巴在牵绳的干涉下仰起，他只能就这样暴露在Lex的监视之下。他只能承受这个。

Lex会仔细地观赏着他，小口啜饮着他的威士忌，就像是在用眼睛一寸一寸解剖他。过了一会，他站起身来，用他纤细的指尖滑过Clark的脖子，一直滑到胸口，拇指来回蹭上Clark的乳头。他弯下腰去触碰Clark的阴茎，就像是做实验那样拉拽、挤压。这一切动作都是科学家的冷静观察。他从不让他的触碰在Clark身上停留太长时间。然后，在Clark能够真正获得快感之前，他会再次直起身，在回到办公桌之前再喝一口威士忌。

Lex安静而专注地在电脑前工作，就像是Clark根本不在房间里一样。Clark又是如此的高傲——他不愿意发出任何声音。即便已经过去了15分钟，他几乎已经感觉自己的身体正在被这种压迫感充斥到极限了。但他仍然固执的不会发出任何一声请求。

有的时候Lex将会离开他一个多小时，直到Clark觉得自己将要崩溃地尖叫。但是Lex最终还是会走到Clark身边，然后解开连接Clark项圈和舒展杆的绳子，强迫Clark站起来。他对Clark露出了一种残忍的冷笑，再次用手抚摸过他的全身，然后跪在他面前。

Lex几乎是安静无声地用他的嘴含住了Clark的阴茎，但是他嘴唇滑过Clark皮肤的速度总是故意放的极为缓慢。这样Clark总是在Lex面前气喘吁吁地呻吟着，动弹不得。

很久以前，Clark就已经知道，他在勃起的时候就会极其敏感。他能感觉到Lex舌头上每一个小小的突起都在舔舐着他。他能闻到Lex的味道，能闻到Lex和他自己混合在一起的味道。他的双手在背后攥成了一个拳头，努力让自己不要直接操进Lex嘴里。他知道如果他太着急了，就会受到更严厉的惩罚。但是他可以随意地呜咽和呻吟，因此他照做了。

“求你了……求你了……”他断断续续地呻吟着。他能从Lex轻微的心率加速中听出他喜欢这个——这个虐待狂。他停止吞吐，含着Clark的阴茎抬头无辜地看着他。那漂亮而残忍的嘴唇因为Clark流出的液体变得亮晶晶的。

“求我什么？”他轻轻地问。

Clark咬紧牙关，喘着粗气，胸口起伏：“求你让我射。”

Lex用手指轻轻弹了一下Clark勃起的顶端。Clark尖叫着，扭动着他的屁股。这有点疼。是那种尖锐而敏感的疼。Clark并不熟悉这种疼痛。

“你现在太脆弱了。”Lex说，盯着它手中的东西，用他修长的手指沿着勃起的血管滑动。“这是你的弱点。只要你勃起了，你就会有了弱点。氪星生物真是太神奇了。”

Clark哼了一下，错开了他的眼神，然后就被狠狠的捏了一下。这让他忍不住地兴奋起来，甚至有些痛苦地皱起了眉。他的眼睛仍然紧闭着，他能够感觉到Lex的舌头在他刚刚捏的同一个地方滑动，温暖而舒缓。Clark肩膀上的肌肉绷紧了，他呻吟起来：“求你了，求你了……我要射了……”

Lex的嘴离开了他的身体。当Clark再次睁开眼睛时，Lex又站了起来，一只手放在他的肩膀上，直到再次让Clark跪倒在他面前。

“你凭什么认为自己会有这种特权？”

Clark盯着他，直到Lex笑了出来，用手慢慢梳理着Clark的头偶发，然后猛地抓住，逼迫Clark仰起头来。

他弯下腰，嘴唇贴着Clark的耳朵。

“你以为我真的会让你先高潮吗？今晚唯一能让你高潮的就是我插在你屁股里的阴茎。”他低声，声音喑哑，带着那种让Clark心跳加速的危险的语调，“如果我觉得你做的足够好的话。”

他又站直身，心满意足地看着Clark：“你会成为我的好宠物吗？”

Lex用手抓住Clark的头发，把他的头向前压，直到让Clark的脸压在他西装裤的裆部。Clark忍不住用鼻子蹭了蹭他，那种熟悉的昂贵布料的摩擦声就响在他耳边。刚刚熨烫好的阿玛尼西装的气味和Lex性器的味道就萦绕在Clark鼻尖，因为Clark正变得坚硬而湿润。

“今晚你是我的。”Lex轻声说。

Clark知道Lex有多喜欢看他跪在地上的样子。他鲜红的嘴唇在他的阴茎上大大地张开，嘴角不停地向下滴落着液体。Lex是多么喜欢深深地顶进Clark的喉咙里，以至于每次抽插的时候Clark都能被Lex的阴茎根部狠狠地戳着下巴。Lex太喜欢看Clark只是含着他的精液，没碰自己一下就几乎要高潮的样子了。

这太完美了。Lex喜欢掌控一切，而Clark则喜欢在他掌控下的相对自由。即使只是在晚上的那几个小时才能短暂地抛开他的责任感，这也足够了。那个时候，他就只是Lex的宠物。虽然Clark不会在白天相信Lex，但是在那样的夜晚，他全心全意地信任着他。而Lex也从来没有在Clark像这样任他摆布的时候伤害过他。Clark在Lex的控制下感到很安全，甚至说可以是被照顾得很好。即便他们的游戏变得更加粗暴，甚至加入了疼痛性爱的元素，Lex也从未伤害过他，只是将他带到了他承受的边缘。Clark猜测这种方式更能满足Lex的控制欲——在Lex看来，仅仅伤害Clark是很无聊的，而让Clark从从痛苦中感受到高潮般的快感则更具有挑战性。这个时候，Lex才是真正赢了。

有的时候，Lex是那个需要放松的人。他会失去一些控制力——为了刺激，为了宣泄，或者是为了某种治疗效果。Clark不清楚。

Clark还记得他第一次听到Lex呜咽的时候。是真正的呜咽，小小的声音——Clark没想到Lex还能发出这种声音。

当Clark处于控制的一方时，他会努力地寻找一种平衡——一个在他所需要的和Lex所需要的，以及Lex的愤怒之间的一个平衡点。

他数不清有多少次他抓住Lex的喉咙，思索着他是有多么容易在一时的愤怒之中就这样摧毁Lex。这让他比面对任何事情的时候都更害怕，比他自己的生命甚至世界受到威胁的时候都更害怕。他很有可能会被逼到那一步，总有一天他会失去控制的。因为他知道，让他如此疯狂的永远都只能是Lex。但是，如果他杀了Lex，他将永远都无法恢复过来。Lex是他的软肋。从某方面而言，是他最亲近的人，是那个永远都会对抗他的人。他永远都不能失去他——一旦发生，这几乎就相当于毁了Clark自己。

“你是期盼着让我伤害你吗？”Clark贴近Lex的耳朵，咬紧牙关，克制着将自己的手掌完全压上Lex颈部的欲望。Lex笑着，就像平常一样镇定而得体，好像地球上最伟大的超级英雄根本没有扼住他的喉咙把他抵在墙上一样。

Lex的绿眼睛冷静地盯着他。“不。”他回答，“如果你认为我做的一切都是为了吸引你的注意力，那你就是在自作多情。”

“我想这是因为你喜欢让我生气。”Clark说，让他的一只手保持着握住Lex脖子的动作，另一只手向下拉开Lex衬衫的领口，然后向下一拉——轻松地就将他的衬衫撕开。Lex啧了一声，听起来不怎么赞成，但是看上去还有点困惑。

当Clark低头看着他们的时候，他的手不受控制地颤抖起来。他低下头，把前额靠在Lex的胸膛上，深深地吸了一口气。他闻起来是那么熟悉。Clark如此了解他的身体——他的味道，他的心跳，他的皮肤。他知道不管Lex做了什么，伤害了多少人，在他身边Lex永远都是那么脆弱。他不能冒再也不能触碰到Lex的风险。

这让他知道，他有一颗人类的心。他是自私的，拥有着欲望，最重要的是——他可以被侵蚀。

“这就是你想要的吗？”

Lex愣了一下，他的呼吸有一瞬间的停滞。最后他冷静下来，用沙哑的声音说：“……对。”

Clark很早以前就知道，某一部分的Lex，无论多么少，埋藏得多么深，都渴望得到拯救，得到惩罚，得到引导。

Clark想，也许Lex从未想过要变成这样。但是从来都没有人强大到可以阻止他。Lex也从来没有强大到可以自救。这就是为什么他经常倾向于自我毁灭。

只要他说一句话，超人就可以把Lex翻过来，把他的脸狠狠摁在墙上。在他还没反应过来的时候，超人就已经从他身上扯下了西装外套，然后将他的衬衫从背部撕开。舔吻，吮吸，轻咬，用他的嘴标记着Lex身上的每一寸皮肤。他会顺着Lex脊柱上的突起，一路吻到他的头。Clark总是会这样。Lex可以做到在性爱的时候冷若冰霜，但Clark没有那种温柔就没办法做爱。

就像是他一开始对Lex做的那样，Clark将Lex粗暴地推到他的书桌上，纸张从他身下飞出来，笔也零零碎碎掉了一地。

他用双手摩擦着Lex光秃秃的头顶，抚摸着，让Lex把头靠在他的手掌上。这是Lex仅有的一次被允许变得无助的情况。他再也不会在其他的任何地方表现出现在的样子。

“你真柔软。”Clark几乎是虔诚的，“你知道你有多脆弱吗？”

他轻轻戳着Lex的锁骨“我对你有多小心？我没有伤到你吧？”

他吻着Lex的喉结，用舌头绕着那个小小的肿块，他能感受到那里随着Lex的呼吸在他口中上下动着。

Clark抓住Lex的腰部，猛地把他的屁股拉向自己，直到在桌边贴上自己的胯。Lex急切地把双腿缠绕上Clark的腰间，把Clark拉的更近。他们的衣物相互摩擦着，而Lex抬头饥渴地吻着Clark。渴求的，充满侵略性的吻，愤怒而色情。Clark想要纵容他，也想被他纵容。他想将一切都甩在脑后，直到他的世界里只剩下他们身体的声音，两人的心跳和皮肤的碰撞声。他能听到Lex的心脏像蜂鸟的翅膀一样快速地跳动着。

他拽松Lex的领带，从Lex的脖子上直接拽下来，然后看了Lex一眼。他的瞳孔因为欲望而放大。Clark把领带塞进Lex的嘴里，另一边系在Lex脑后，直接堵住了他的嘴。Lex呻吟着，不断用自己得勃起蹭着Clark。Clark亲吻着他的嘴唇，尝到了领带的味道。湿漉漉的舌头舔着Lex的牙齿和下巴——这能把他所有闷在喉咙中的呜咽都逼出来。

然后他解开了Lex的裤子，把手伸进他的内裤，释放出Lex几乎在哭泣的阴茎。Lex拱起背因为快感几乎要从桌子上跳起来。Clark用手握着它，几乎是用一种带着惩罚意味的粗暴拉扯着它，这差点让Lex哭出来。他的大拇指重重地摩擦过Lex的尿道口，顶住那个小孔，直到Lex开始在他身下难耐地扭动。

Clark从Lex的裤子里抽出腰带，慢慢地将它拉开，然后把Lex的裤子和内裤拉到他的膝盖以下。

“转过身去。”Clark命令道，声音柔和却不容反抗。Lex照他说的做了。他在他的敌人面前毫无保留地展示了自己。Clark的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。他用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，然后轻轻地抚摸着Lex的大腿，皮带安静地贴在Lex的皮肤上。突然地，他举起胳膊，然后让皮带抽在Lex的屁股上，在房间里发出了一声巨大的响声。Lex大喊了出声，就像是一只绝望的动物的哀嚎。他嘴里的领带被他弄得湿透了。

“现在你要好好听我的话。”

他再次举起了手臂。

“我要你只靠这个射出来。这是你应得的。”

Lex的阴茎滴出来的水全都落在了地板上，而他甚至不敢伸手去抚慰一下自己。他把手放在桌子上，听凭Clark又打了他三次。他咬着口中的领带，努力地用鼻子呼吸着。

仅仅十来下，Lex就高潮了。他的精液在他办公室的地板上绘制了一条白色的线。他的屁股被折磨得通红，几乎就和Clark的手掌一样，因为过度的抽打而燃烧着。

Clark想让Lex达到他的极限，直到他除了哭泣什么都不能做。直到他们终于满足了彼此，再也不会战斗。

他们的约会地点各不相同。有时候短暂而甜蜜，有时则格外漫长。有的时候，即使在战斗中，他们也会发现自己正咬着对方的嘴唇。Lex的手抓住Clark的头发，而Clark抓着Lex的衣服，只想当场把它们都扯下来。

有的时候，他们需要一整个周末来消除他们彼此之间的敌意。他们会用超级速度飞到一个偏僻的地方——Clark直到Lex所有的秘密据点。然后Lex会轻轻地抗议说他已经有了别的安排。Clark会回答道他不在乎，然后把Lex扔到床上。这段时间总是在尖锐的敌意和温柔的爱意之间摇摆不定……事情的开始是战斗，而事情的结束永远都是两个男人躺在一起，疲惫得无法争辩，无法假装憎恨对方，然后在彼此的臂弯中沉入梦乡。

他们谁都没有自欺欺人地告诉自己这是最后一次。他们的爱与恨是一个轮回，他们从来都不会长时间的分别。

这在某种程度上似乎对Lex有所帮助。有时Clark甚至会注意到，在一个他们彼此都非常兴奋的夜晚过后，Lex的几个邪恶阴谋之间会出现更长的间隔。Clark想，这也许算是某种意义上的胜利了。

但不可避免的是，他们之间绝对不会出现永远的和平。Lex总会做一些惹怒超人的坏事，而当超人赶来的时候，他会得意地微笑。因为他永远都知道这个故事的结局，也因为他知道这永远都不会结束。无论他们在一起做什么，那都是永远的事情。

END


End file.
